Hybrid
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: The vampires most feared enemy are back to destroy them. Werewolves. So when Claire is dragged in the middle of the war and is bitten, no one is prepared for what happens when Myrnin steps in. R&R please. :
1. Chapter 1

**So I got some of the ideas for this from the underworld movie so thanks to that movie. Also if this does well I want to make it a long story (possibly). So please please review. Thanks.**

Amelie's POV

I can't believe I was naive enough to believe our last encounter with them would in fact stay our last. That they would keep to their word and stay away. But then maybe I wasn't being naive, maybe I was hoping for our sake. The humans of Morganville were always led to believe that the vampires ruling them were the only mythical creature in real existence, the only creature more powerful than a human. They believed that vampires were the most powerful species going, but they were misled. We vampires have always had an enemy from the very beginning, one with just as much power or dare I admit it maybe even more power than us, than me.

And now they were coming back, back to restart the war that had begun over five hundred years ago. I wasn't sure whether we could win, whether Morganville could survive this one. You see, the humans here may think we are a nightmare to live under but our enemy are so much worse. They are brutal, merciless beasts, just like the form they can take. Werewolves.

So all I could do is discuss the troubles ahead with my most powerful acquaintances.

"Oliver, stop with that attitude. We do not have time for this."

"What? I am just surprised that you never thought this day would come. You honestly believed that they would never come back for a second shot at us. It's their nature, to destroy anything that isn't like them and rolled in the mud like stray mutts."

"Actually Oliver I believed that maybe they had learned there is no need to shed blood between us." He really needed to back down, my patience was wearing thin.

"Well obviously they haven't learned a thing. And I suspect all they had learned in the last half a century is a way to destroy us. They have had long enough to boost their numbers; you know how easy it is to create werewolves, just one bite on a human."

"I am well aware of that and it's too late to deal with that issue, they may well be here already. We need to think about what we are going to do to survive!" I honestly wasn't sure how we could do this again, the last time we had fought them their numbers almost brought us down.

"Well, hasn't golden boy come up with a way around this problem? Five hundred years is long enough for Einstein here to find an answer. Well Myrnin? Are you really as smart as I hear?"

As much as I hated to admit Oliver was right he had a point. I had told Myrnin long ago to find a way to help us win against these creatures brutality. Now he was just sitting there silently with a nervous look on his face. "Well Myrnin?"

He looked at me and gave me a smile, of course I didn't return it. "Well obviously because of the wolves absence over the years I haven't had anything to test my experiments on but I think I may have found a way to counteract a werewolf bite."

That was just disappointing, didn't give us much of an advantage. Oliver had to express his feelings on the matter too. "Wow, a way to stop them breeding like rabbits how convenient. You are such a fool."

Myrnin was about to start an argument but I didn't want to listen to their childish debates. "That's it Oliver get out! I wish to speak with Myrnin alone."

"Fine."

"And while you are gone, instead of making matters worse speak with Michael Glass will you. I wish for the residences of the Glass House to know of this matter. Especially Claire, she may be able to help us."

I knew bringing Claire into the centre of this issue was a risk. If the wolves realised her importance to us they would try and take her away without a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's POV

You know considering I am a vampire I would have thought I would have been told about werewolves from the very beginning. I was never told a thing until I randomly get a phone call from Oliver about them. All he said was that werewolves were either coming or already in town and they were ready to start a war with us. Then he just told me to go to Amelie as soon as possible with Shane, Eve and Claire.

We just went straight to town council hall and before we knew it we were stood in front of a very worried look Amelie and when Amelie's worried we should be terrified. She explained things pretty bluntly. She told us that basically a long time ago vampires and werewolves fought each other for centuries and at one point vampires almost lost. She even told me that these wolves could be stronger than us which shocked the hell out of me. Then she went on to explain that just one bite from a werewolf can change a human into one of them. I bet there were hundreds of them coming to town.

Then she told us the one thing none of us wanted to hear, especially Shane. She wanted Claire to help find a way to help us win. So she was basically dragging Claire into the middle of a war that wasn't even hers to fight. Bitch.

**A few days later**

Claire's POV

I walked into the living room to find Michael on the phone. I wasn't surprised, he was always on the phone then, trying to keep up to date with the slowly rising chaos in the streets. The trouble was barely visible yet but it was there, just hiding in the shadows ready to erupt. I found it all hard to process at first, we all did. I mean c'mon, vampires are one thing but werewolves. And apparently they made vampires look like angels. If that was true I didn't wan to ever see one.

Luckily so far I hadn't seen any, but I had heard them. I had heard them howling a few times and even that sent shivers down my spine. Then there was the issue where Amelie wanted me to help beat them. What the hell was I meant to do? I had to go to Myrnin's everyday, all day. Shane, Eve and Michael weren't happy but we knew there wasn't any choice in the matter. Michael had to escort me there and back because although they could hurt Michael he wouldn't start turning into a huge rabid dog if one managed to get their teeth in him. I would, ew!

So another day had come where I had to head over to the crazy bosses lair and work on some impossible crap that didn't even make sense to me. And as always, Shane tried to stop me.

"Claire, can't you stay home just for today? Those things are out there, I have heard them, only a few hours ago!"

"I know Shane but I really don't have a choice. I don't want to go, there isn't even any point in me going because what we are doing is ridiculous. The stuff Myrnin is trying to do sounds like something out of Marvel Comics. Impossible crap because he honestly doesn't know what to do."

And of course Eve piped up. "Well that's a first, now I definitely know we are screwed."

"We? Who the hell is we? They are the vampires problem not ours." Shane started arguing with Eve but I had to end it.

"Shane, it takes just one bite and we end up like them and this is the vampire's town so I'm sure those things will do anything to destroy it that includes picking us off one by one."

"Yeah and these wolves have a natural instinct to create more werewolves and destroy all vampires. You become one of them and you change completely, like you are not yourself no more, your friends won't matter."

The truth of Michael's words sent shivers down my spine. He was right, we knew that if you become one of them your own believes will disappear and you will join there side no matter what. The last thing I wanted was one of them getting their teeth in me and yet I was so close to the danger. I just wanted to get that thought off my mind and go. "Anyway, I'm really sorry Shane but I have to go, see you later."

He looked sad but he let the argument go. "Ok, I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Michael are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go. Remember, run straight for the car and don't stop."

I decided not to reply because he knew I knew the drill, he was just such a worrier. Instead I went to the front door and the second it was open I bolted straight for Michael's car. Just like all the other days we both got there without trouble, although the sun had sizzled Michael's skin a little. He started the car up straight away and set off away from the house.

I have never liked silent car journeys, they were so uncomfortable. But these days the only available topic was the wolves issue, so that's really all I had to start the conversation. "So er, have you actually seen one of these werewolves yet Michael?"

He grimaced at my question but answered me anyway. "Unfortunately yes. Oliver and one of Amelie's guards showed me how to fight one when they managed to get it alone. I will admit it, those things are pretty brutal in a fight. I am hoping you have been luckier?"

"Well I haven't seen one but Myrnin went into detail about them with me the first day we heard about them. Showed me detailed pictures and all the legends and stuff. They aren't like the ones in movies are they?"

"No, much worse."

"Yeah, Myrnin escaped the whole thing about they don't turn just on a full moon but whenever they want to. And apparently they are massive when they are in wolf form yes?"

"Yeah, absolutely huge."

"And possibly stronger than vampires?"

"It's not a hundred percent certain but it's believed that we are faster and they are stronger."

"Great."

The rest of the ride went in silence. All I thought about was the picture of a werewolf Myrnin had shown me, it looked heartless, like it just wanted t destroy anything foreign to itself.

Finally the car pulled up outside Granma Days and soon enough I was walking into the lab. Michael didn't walk me into the lab because Myrnin wouldn't let him. He didn't like people other than me seeing his work anymore. As I was walking down the steps I called out to Myrnin. "Hey Myrnin, it's just me again."

No reply. Strange.

I carried on walking down to the bottom, expecting to find Myrnin not there. Only I found him standing at the bottom looking really tense and angry... and facing an unfamiliar man.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

When Myrnin saw me he looked at me with a horrified expression. "Claire, you shouldn't be her, leave now!"

Before I even had time to consider getting out of there the man who was still stood there stepped in my way. He looked scruffy like a tramp but scary as hell. He was really tall and muscular with a menacing look on his face. He grinned at me as I stumbled away towards Myrnin. "So, this is her then. Amelie's pet. She's cute but that's always a good trait. Underestimating someone can get you killed."

"Erm, Myrnin who is he?"

Through gritted teeth he replied without taking his eyes off the still grinning guy. "He's one of them. He's a werewolf."

Oh great, this just made my day. He was a werewolf and he knew about me. "You have got to be joking."

"I'm afraid he's not. Claire isn't it? We have been looking forward to meeting you, we've heard so much about you. You've been using your extraordinary knowledge to help the vampires yes?"

"Well... I guess so. Why?"

He started shaking his head. "Such a waste and completely unacceptable. You see we simply can't allow this to continue."

Myrnin suddenly came forward, snarling at the threat in front of us. "You will not harm her!"

"Who said I was going to hurt her? Why would be waste such potential when we can have her for ourselves. Imagine her being the one to rip you to shreds _vampire."_

As his words sank in I began to back away, staring with wide eyes. He wanted to make me a werewolf. God I would rather be a vampire and that's still a definite no. Myrnin looked horrified and tried to jump in front of me to protect me but the man knocked him out of the way and managed to grab hold of me. "Hold still and I will be quick. I would say this will only hurt a bit but I'm not one to lie, much."

Before Myrnin could get back up the man grabbed my arm and dug his teeth right threw the flesh just below my shoulder. The bite hurt a lot and I screamed the lab down but it was nothing compared to the pain that followed. The second he removed his teeth and let me fall to the floor my body began to burn and convulse. I could feel my bones and muscle breaking and reforming and my skin burned like I was on fire. It was the most painful experience of my life and my screaming even burst the blood vessels in my eyes.

My attacker leaned over and said. "Now I will leave you with your friend, see who kills who. Hopefully I will see you soon." Then he just pelted up the stairs while laughing. Myrnin was there in the next second, watching me with a frantic stare.

"Myrnin help me!" I screamed at him as my body started slowly changing.

"I-I-I don't know what to do."

"Please! I don't want to be a werewolf, just do anything!"

He looked around the lab and started panicking. "I don't know how!"

I grabbed his hand and begged him as I cried out. "Please!"

He went into his own world for a second and came back with the slightest bit more hope in his eyes. "Counteracting the change! But it was decades ago the last I even looked at the experiment. I can't fully remember what to do and I don't know what will happen."

"I don't care just try!"

"Ok."

He flashed away with determination in his eyes and started rummaging through cupboards. He came back with a test tube filled with a strange colour liquid. "What is that?" I managed to scream out at him.

"Erm, a mixture of my blood and Amelie's blood... along with other things that werewolves don't like. But I'm going to add the cure as well."

He grabbed another test tube which I knew was the cure I had helped him develop. He added it to the blood sample. "What are you going to do?" I knew he had to hurry as I was changing quicker by the second and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"I'm going to drain your blood and then give you this sample to counteract the transformation." I didn't like the idea of him biting me again but I knew it was the only chance I had so I nodded my head. He leaned forward towards my neck before stopping to look me in the eye. "Claire, this won't keep you human. It's too late for that but it will change the effects, possibly join them."

"You mean I could become a hybrid?" That got me panicking but Myrnin didn't answer me and instead he pinned me to the floor and bit into my neck. My instincts told me to fight him off but I was in no state to do so. All I could do was kick and scream as the transformation coursed through my body. Soon Myrnin had taken almost all my blood though, so much that I almost fell completely still. When he pulled away he grabbed the test tube and put it to my lips before saying. "I can only begin to imagine how powerful you are going to become."

He tipped the tube and the liquid began to trickle down my throat. It didn't sooth the burning or end the reforming of my body, if anything it made it worse. Myrnin held my hand as I suddenly found the strength to thrash again. In fact I found more strength than I had ever had before. I was shocked when Myrnin suddenly flinched and let go of my hand to stare at it. I managed to look too and found long black claws forming where my nails were. Then running my tongue over my teeth I felt some of them getting longer and sharper.

After a very long time the pain started to ease and Myrnin was sat looking at me with a fascinated expression, he was even smiling. I managed to sit up after a while so he helped me to my feet. I was terrified of what had happened. "Oh my god is it bad?"

"No, you look really interesting."

"That sounds bad."

"No really look." He flashed away and came back with a mirror which he put in front of me. I wanted to cry when I looked at myself. My eyes were completely black and some of my teeth were pointed, like fangs except I had more than just two. Then the worst thing of all, my body looked kind of deformed. My jaw was more long and pronounced and my ribs stuck out more. I wasn't happy at all. "Oh my god I look awful. I can't live like this, no way. Myrnin please just kill me I'm serious."

"Claire wait, I have a theory. You are most definitely a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. Not only must you be the strongest creature living but you are without a doubt unique... and I intend to keep it that way." With that he destroyed the test tube with the blood in and went around the room ripping notes to shreds. "I don't want anyone else making this discovery."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm hideous."

"Claire my darling child, use your incredibly smart mind. You are half werewolf and what are werewolves famous for? Changing their forms so I bet you can change back to how the usual boring Claire looks."

"Thanks. But how?"

"I don't know. Just concentrate, close your eyes and think about changing back to yourself."

I did as he said and for a moment I desperately visualised myself as I was just an hour before and soon I felt something in me changing. "There you go, take a look." I opened my eyes and almost danced around the room to find myself in the mirror again, though I could still feel I wasn't the same me anymore. I could feel the strength, the stamina and the inner instinct. But I was still determined to be me.

Myrnin began wittering about crap after a moment. "I don't believe it. The first ever hybrid in existence, the strengths of both vampire and werewolf. Your powers could be limitless, you could be unstoppable."

I didn't want to hear it, I was planning on going home and keeping this to myself, pretend to be a simple human. I started walking to the stairs to leave but Myrnin stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To my friends, bye."

"Oh no you are not, we have things to discuss. I will call them to come here. They need to know about this."

Oh crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV

One of the last people you want to have your phone number is Myrnin so when he rang me I was a little disappointed. The second I answered the call he started barking orders at me. "Michael, come to my lab with your two friends now, it's urgent."

The first thing that came to mind was Claire. "Oh god, Claire's not hurt is she?"

"Well not hurt but it concerns her."

I knew his definition of hurt could be different from the sane worlds so I was still seriously worried. Immediately I put the phone down and ran out to the living room where Shane and Eve were arguing. I heard something about the TV remote and Shane being a complete ass but that's all I paid attention to. "Guys, argue later we need to get to Myrnin's lab."

Of course Shane had the same assumption pop into his head as me. "Claire isn't hurt is she?"

"Myrnin said she isn't but he says it's something to do with her."

Jumping up and heading straight for the door he called back. "Coming from a crazy guy that doesn't mean a thing so let's go."

Shane had the keys to my car so he was already in it before me and Eve left. When we did get out the door Eve stayed close to my side. She has always been able to deal with the vampires because she grew up with them but I knew these werewolves freaked her out. Then just as we got to the side of the car we heard the all too familiar sound of a howl and it wasn't too far away. Eve ran straight to the passenger door and jumped in the seat. After I had got in the drivers seat and had the car moving Eve turned to me. "It's not going to last much longer is it, this calm. It's going to get bad isn't it?"

"Yes, I mean for the last few days hardly anything has happened apart from the odd wolf showing up but soon it's going to turn into a full blown war. Could be days, could be weeks."

"And they are going to be hard to fight aren't they?"

I nodded my head. "They are a little stronger than us. Plus they are much bigger and higher in numbers. It's like fighting loads of Bishops all at once."

"At least this time the vamps won't be against each other, they can stand together."

"Still not sure it's going to be enough."

The conversation ended there and I was glad because I didn't really like the topic. I genuinely had little hope on us getting through this. I had seen those things fight and god they were tough, we were going to need a serious boost in strength if we wanted it go even a little bit smoothly.

Shane was sat quiet in the back the whole time paying no attention to our conversation. I knew what was going on in his mind. I could almost hear his thoughts because they were so obvious. "If Myrnin has hurt her I'm going to stake his ass" or "Please have no wolf bites." It was also obvious because I was thinking it as well.

I was so grateful that the drive there wasn't long because when Shane is worried he can't keep still. At first he was drumming his fingers on the window then he was kicking the back of my seat to an imaginary rhythm. After about five seconds of that I just wanted to break his god damn legs. Luckily for us all we were parked up next to that creepy alleyway in just less than five minutes.

Unsurprisingly Shane got straight out of the car and was almost running down the alleyway as Eve and I followed. But then, just as Shane opened the door to the shack I grabbed Eve's hand and flashed forward with her to stop Shane from going any further. He wasn't happy about it. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"One of them has been here, a werewolf. I can smell it but I can't tell if it's still here."

"Shit! Let go of me I need to find Claire."

I did as he said, the last thing we needed was Shane kicking out but I made sure I stayed close behind him just in case. As I looked at Eve I could tell she was getting ready to cry. We ran down the steps and held our breaths as we got near the bottom, expecting to find something we didn't want to see. It was pretty surprising when we got to the bottom to find Myrnin just stood there and Claire sat down looking bored. When she saw us she sighed and scowled at Myrnin. "Wow, thanks Myrnin for bringing them here. You just made things a whole lot easier for me... Not!"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Go bark at the moon not me." Claire flipped him off.

Shane looked horrified by what Myrnin said. "Oh my god, you're a werewolf?"

She shook her head. "No." But Myrnin corrected her by saying. "Not exactly."

Both Eve and Shane stared at Myrnin with wide eyes, scared by what he could mean. I was staring at Claire but it wasn't what Myrnin said that had me staring, it was her scent. I could smell her from a mile away and she didn't smell human at all but she didn't smell like a werewolf or vampire either. She smelt like something entirely different. "Claire? What are you?"

She let out a humourless laugh and pointed at Myrnin. "Ask him, he seems to find it very interesting"

"It is interesting in fact no, it's incredible."

"I am finding it very hard to agree."

The two were confusing me as they argued and I was soon getting agitated by what was going on. "Will someone explain what's going on please?"

Myrnin sighed before talking. "Fine since someone is being stubborn. A werewolf came into my lab earlier and for some reason it knew all about Claire and the help she has provided us. He was still here when she came in and he bit her and-"

Shane gasped out. "So she is a werewolf!"

"No! Let me explain. So she didn't fully become one of them I decided to try a little experiment on her to counteract the effect though I wasn't sure what it would do. It's seems that because I drained her and the sample I gave her contained vampire blood she is in fact half werewolf and half vampire, a hybrid."

No one was expecting that at all and the three of us stood there speechless for a second until finally one of us managed to find something to say. Eve of course. "But you are still Claire, right? You are not all evil wolf and you don't want to rip Michael apart because he's a vampire?"

Claire looked at me and narrowed her eyes and I actually felt a little wary but she shook her head and looked back at Eve. "Nope, he seems like the same old Michael to me so I will leave ripping him up to you."

Eve laughed and walked over to hug her. "Yep, definitely the same Claire."

I still felt unsure and I guessed it was just down to natural instinct. Claire must have noticed. "Michael, if it's any consolation I have no desire to run outside and start howling or even biting people."

I had to laugh at that and it did make me feel more comfortable so I decided to hug her as well. That just left Shane standing alone staring at her. He was the one she was worried about the most without a doubt. "Shane, I actually have no idea what I can say to you to make this any better, only that it was either this or sprouting two extra legs and growing fur."

He didn't answer so she just sighed. "Go on, get it of your chest. Oh my god your a freak or I hate you yada yada yada. Which ever you're thinking I understand."

Well that got his attention. "What? Why would you think I hate you? I'm just confused, I'm trying to process all this."

"Ok..."

"Ok, questions. How many others are like... this?"

"Just me."

"Do you still need to drink blood?"

"Yes, I had some before you got here."

"So what exactly is the difference?"

"Not too sure yet, though I could be stronger than both vampires and werewolves and I don't turn into an overgrown dog."

"So you just stay the same?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Nothing." She looked down and started fidgeting and I knew this was when things were going to get interesting. Unfortunalty for her Myrnin didn't think it was nothing anyway.

"Oh Claire just show them, it's really amazing anyway."

"No its not I looked awful!"

"Just show them!"

"Fine."

She stood up from where she was sat and walked to an empty space in the middle of the room facing us. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them and boy were we in for a shock. When her eyes opened they were completely black along with a set of black claw like nails that had grown from her fingers. When she opened her mouth we could see a set of sharp teeth, like she had at least two pair of fangs. Her jaw and ribs looked more noticeable and stronger. We couldn't help hanging our mouths open and Claire looked really scared. "Go on say it."

Again Eve spoke first. "Claire, you look kind of..." She drifted off to find the right word before we both said it together. "Cool." We weren't lying to make her feel better either, she really did look pretty awesome and not horrible at all.

She looked relieved before she turned to Shane with a nervous look. "Shane?"

He suddenly grinned at her and shrugged. "Actually I was going to say you look hot but cool works too."

**Ok, because I can't decide for myself I will leave this one to you. Would you want Shane to become a hybrid (in a future chapter) or not? Leave your thoughts in your reviews please so I no, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

"Ok, so can we go now? As you can I've had a stressful day." Claire said after a moment of laughter at Shane's comment on her hotness. I felt exactly the same, I really wanted to get home and just chill. Unfortunately Myrnin still wasn't ready to shut up and let us leave him to his crazy business.

"No no! Are you insane? You can't leave let Claire I need to learn more about you."

She sighed and putting her hands on her hips she asked. "What about me exactly?"

"I don't know. Like your skills, like how strong you are exactly."

"A hell of a lot more stronger than I was yesterday, congratulations there's your answer." None of us could help smirking at that.

"Please Claire it's just so fascinating... and important! Just give me a moment."

"Fine but hurry up. What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"Well... a good strength test would be seeing how you are in a fight. So Michael, attack her."

My head whipped around to stare at him as my brain registered what he was saying. "Like that's going to happen. There is no way in hell I am doing that."

Myrnin glared at me but as scary as it was I still held my ground. "Michael, just attack her!"

I was about to tell him where he could shove his tests when Claire sighed again. "Michael it's Ok, just attack me so we can go home."

I looked at her for a second to decide what to do and realised that it was probably the only way we could get out of there quicker. Reluctantly I stepped in front of her, leaving about two metres distance, and drew down my fangs. "Are you ready for this?"

She laughed at me before nodding. "Bring it on." In the next moment I jumped forward, flashing through the distance between us, ready to grab hold of her and win. Shockingly, as I reached her and stretched out my hand- almost certain I was going to get her- her eyes turned black once again and she vanished out of my grabbing distance. Then, before I could respond in any way I felt her hand touch my chest and I was slammed down into the floor at extreme force. And honestly, even though I was a vampire it still hurt pretty bad.

When I looked up Claire was standing over me, looking down at me with those new eyes. Soon enough though her old hazel eyes reappeared and she gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. Realising what she had done she started babbling out apologies. "Oh my god Michael, are you Ok? I swear I did not mean to do that it just sort of happened."

I hold up a hand to silence her. "I'm Ok, its fine really but damn that actually hurt." I said as Eve came over to see if I was Ok. From the look on her face I could tell she was finding it all rather amusing. Then Myrnin came over to look at me. "So she beat you pretty easily. Still not impressive, in fact it's hardly surprising considering your age. I bet she wouldn't stand a chance against me."

I was horrified as he turned to Claire, baring his fangs and snarling at her. "Myrnin, don't! She's too young to fight you!"

He didn't listen and I held my breath as he suddenly became a blur, heading straight for Claire. Then, there was a sudden crash and right in front of us we saw that Claire had managed to block the attack, grab Myrnin by the neck and was hanging him up in the air like he was weightless. He didn't look too happy. Claire looked really pleased and held him hanging there so she could enjoy the moment. Soon enough Myrnin was struggling to get free. "Put me down! This isn't fair!"

We were all laughing soon, especially Eve. "Quick, somebody get a camera!"

She did finally put him down and he stood in front of her huffing. "Not that this isn't impressive but how can you do that? No one ever beats me, especially not someone as young as you. But clearly, you are amazing as evidently you are stronger than anyone can imagine."

Claire shrugged at him. "I'm special."

That made us all burst out laughing, including Myrnin. But then the room was filled by a chilling silence as I voice called from outside.

"Oh little girl, come outside and meet your new family."


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's POV

As the voice calls from outside I recognise it immediately. It was him, the man that had bitten me. As far as he was aware I was either werewolf like him and ready to join his pack or whatever, or I was dead. I knew he expected me to go straight to them and join their side, that wasn't going to happen. If anything I just wanted to rip his throat out and laugh.

After a moment of silence a shaky Eve finally whispered out. "Who the hell was that?"

"A werewolf, the one that attacked me. He thinks I'm one of them now."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Go out there and face him, there's nothing else we can do anyway."

Looking at everyone's faces I could tell no one wanted to agree with me but at the same time they knew I was right, it was the only option available. I had nothing else to say, I just wanted to get this over with so I just started walking out the lab and up the stairs to the shack. When I did get to the top Shane caught up with me and grabbed my arm. "Claire, I know you're stronger now but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'll be fine, I promise." Taking his hand I carried on until we were soon walking out of the long alley and into the almost deserted street. I was shocked and a little scared by the company we found ourselves in. Stood in front of us were five huge wolves, one stood in the lead while flanked by the others. I guessed the one at the front was my attacker. When we stopped in front of them, joined by Eve, Michael and Myrnin, we heard the voice again. "Well this is unusual."

Although the voice was clear none of the wolves' mouths moved, it was like it was speaking in our heads. But what I could see was the clear confusion their faces, obviously they didn't understand why I was stood by two vampires instead of killing them. "Why do you stand by them girl? Werewolves never stand by vampires."

My predatory side had already kicked in and the urge to fight them was boiling within me, but I held back. I tilted my head to the side and spoke back. "What makes you think I'm a werewolf?"

"I bit you so you must be."

Smiling at them I changed by form again, bringing back those black eyes and claws. "Not quite."

The pack snarled and threw their heads a little at what they saw. "What are you?"

I looked over my shoulder at Myrnin. "What's the word again Myrnin? Hybrid? Well, let's just say your attack on me came with a little interference."

"Impossible."

"Obviously not."

"This... is incredible. A half vampire half werewolf is just unimaginable. Don't you think you could be so much better with us? All they have done is hold you back all your life, hold you prisoner in this god forsaken town." Ha! Like bribery would work on me.

"And what would be so much better if I went with you?"

"With us you would be able to do what you want, use your new found power and be a god. You think it will be any different now, you will still be their prisoner. Join us and we will take this place down."

I had an urge to play a little game so I took hold of my best acting skills and went along with everything. "I've... I've always wanted to leave Morganville." I felt all the heads behind me turn to look at me.

"Yes, and you can if you join us. You are meant to stand with us."

"Yes, you are right. I'm not meant to be here anymore." I let go of Shanes hand and took a few steps forward.

Eve hissed behind me. "Claire! What are you doing?" I ignored her and kept walking towards the wolves. Soon the others began shouting and protesting in disbelief at what I doing. Including Shane.

"Claire, please don't do this. Don't listen to them they are monsters." Though it was hard to ignore his plea I did it, I had to do this.

Soon I had crossed the distance and I moved to stand by the lead wolf. It nodded its head and the voice rang in mine. "You made a good choice, it's the right thing to do."

Taking the opportunity while I stood near him I leaned into its ear and whispered. "Maybe, but since when do teenagers always do the right thing." Then, before it even had a chance to figure out the meaning of my words I snarled before grabbing its jaws and pulling them open with all my strength. It immediately began snapping and struggling but it was easy to ignore. Once its mouth was as open as possible I locked my elbows before yanking as hard as I could and ripped the wolf's head in two. Its body was slumped to the floor before the others could even realise what was happening.

Still, it wasn't long till the other four were letting out ferocious roars and bending down ready to leap at me. I turned around to face them, ready for their attacks. The closest two leapt at me together but neither of them touched me because suddenly Myrnin and Michael were beside me, each taking on one of my two attackers. The other two then came at me. I managed to throw the first one over my head and heard it yelp some distance away. The other did hit me though and took the chance to dig its teeth into my shoulder. I cried out and heard Shane calling behind me. "No, Claire!"

I regained myself after a moment and slammed both my palms into the side of the wolf's ribs and it was followed my several deafening cracks. Its ribcage had completely caved in and crushed everything inside it. It fell limp in front of me. I took that moment to look around me, Myrnin had managed to kill his opponent and was now helping Michael. I had no idea where the one I had thrown had gone. It then suddenly appeared and it was heading straight for Shane. Hell no!

I sped across the distance after it as Shane pushed Eve away from the danger. When the wolf was close enough it took one long jump through the air as it extended a paw full of sharp claws. Taking the only chance I had I threw myself down and slid across the floor and under the wolf that was still flying through the air. Just as it was inches away from Shane I slammed my foot into its stomach sending it flying on its back. I moved to pin it down by digging my knees down into its chest. It kept kicking and attacking and few times I felt its claws slash across my face. I ignored the pain though and instead I wrapped my hands around its neck and twisted. With a horrid snap the wolf was dead.

Looking up I notice that Michael and Myrnin had managed to smash the skull of the other and were walking towards me. I stood up and moved away from the body I was knelt on to find Shane running towards me. He took one look at me and gasped. "Oh my god Claire your face!"

I touched my face and felt the slashes were seeping out blood. Shane started patting me down to check I wasn't going to collapse in front of him. His hand swept over the bite mark on my shoulder and I winced. When he lifted up the sleeve of my t-shirt he looked like he was going to cry. There was almost a chunk missing of my arm but it was slowly healing and I knew it would look fine soon. Then Shane had his arms wrapped around me just as Michael and Myrnin joined us. Myrnin was the first to say anything. "I must say that was some very impressive fighting. Your level of reactivity is just outstanding. The way you managed to stop the last one from hurting Shane looked almost impossible. Oh and nice acting by the way."

"Well thanks, but I didn't exactly avoid any hit backs either, look at the state of me."

He waved his hands in front of him. "You seen fine, although I recommend you get some blood when you get home. In fact I think you should go now before anymore show up, I will deal with the bodies."

Shane took my hand and led me to Michael's car. When we were all seated Michael turned around to see if I was Ok. "You sure you're Ok Claire. I didn't see much of you fighting because I was kind of busy myself but from what I did see you took on quite a bit."

"I'm fine but Myrnin was right, I need blood and by the looks of it so do you."

Michael hadn't gotten off easy either even though he only fought one. He seemed fine enough but he still needed time to do quite a bit of healing. Shane and Eve just looked shaken and upset by the damage done to me and Michael. I was just grateful I had managed to stop that last one from hurting Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's POV

The car ride home felt more like hell every second as my need for blood increased. In all honesty it got tough to be in the car with Shane and Eve but I kept it completely under control. The whole way back Michael watched me through the rear view mirror, probably to make sure I didn't try and rip out Shane's throat. And Shane just looked anxious as he watched me sit with my head in my hands as my eyes kept shifting colour.

When the car did pull up and jumped straight out, went to unlock the door and headed straight for the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grabbed one of Michael's sports bottles and gulped the whole lot down. When I had done I turned around to find Shane already sat waiting for me. I felt a little embarrassed that he had seen me drinking the blood. He didn't seem bothered by it, just happy that it had done me good. "Better?"

"Considering the beating I took tonight, I feel surprisingly much better."

"Good. But you have no idea how much you scared me out there, the way you took them on by yourself. And that last one! It was practically tore you up."

"It was either that or let it get you. So it wasn't really much of a debate."

Shane sighed before standing to come to me. When he reached me he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt."

"I think you should worry about yourself more than me. I'm not exactly fragile little Claire anymore."

"You still are to me."

After a while of our private moment I headed upstairs. I wasn't going to bed though, the adrenaline boost from the fighting and the blood I'd drank had given me a load of energy to kill. Though I had no idea how. While Shane went for a shower I went into my room and sat down at my desk to just think. When I looked out the window I could see the dark night sky and the moon. I knew the moon had no effect on a werewolves change but I remembered Myrnin saying it was still a big thing to werewolves. He told me it gave strength to werewolves and was also sort of like a calling to them. As I looked at it I started to understand what he meant.

I could feel almost like a pulling towards it in the centre of my stomach and it made me feel stronger and just overall better in everything. Without much thought into what I was doing I pushed open the window and climbed out on to the roof. As I kept watching the moon I could feel the strength and energy just building within me. Soon I was feeling almost hyper and just really happy. "Claire? Where are you?" Shane suddenly called from inside my room.

"Out here." I called back.

When I turned around I saw Shane appearing at my window. "What are you doing out here?"

Pointing at the sky I replied. "I was just considering howling."

That got him laughing. "No seriously."

"I don't know I just feel really hyped up." I said as he climbed out to join me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And strong."

"So you came to stand on the roof? Ok makes perfect sense."

"I just need to do something to tire me out I guess." I said as I looked out over the roof edge.

"I have a suggestion, a really good one." I looked at Shane to see him grinning and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, later... definitely later."

"Can't wait."

"But first I want to try something random." I moved away from him to stand right at the edge of the roof and look down.

"Like what?"

"This." I bent my knees slightly and before Shane could respond I threw myself off the edge and flying through the air. In less than three seconds my feet hit the floor and I barely felt the impact, it was like jumping off a step. I'd landed in the middle of the yard about ten metres from where Shane was still standing with wide eyes. "Claire! Warning next time please"

"Gotcha!"

"Jeez, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry I just wanted to try it. Shane-" I stopped dead midsentence as my sensitive ears picked up something in the distance. Focusing in on the sound I turned to look out across the street. As I focused I was able to make out what it was, breathing. I squinted to look into the shadows over the road. That's when I saw a huge pair of yellow eyes watching me and I knew exactly what it was. When it realised I had seen it walked out into the middle of the street, staring at me. I immediately heard Shane shouting behind me.

The wolf spoke to me as it carried on glaring me down. "It was you, you killed them. I can smell their blood on you."

"Oh your friends, yeah it sort of was me." I said as I glanced behind me to see Shane was gone, I knew he was on is way outside to me.

"I don't know what you are as I can see you are neither human nor vampire but mark my words you've made a very big mistake."

"Good to know. So what, you going to try and kill me then?"

"Just know that this move has sparked war, we will destroy your town and bring havoc to these streets." From the corner or my eye I saw Shane, Michael and Eve come running out the door. "And your two human friends over there will pay for what you have done."

I didn't like the threat aimed at Shane and Eve and it made me serious angry. "Threaten them again and you will know what a mistake really is."

"Mark my words, they are dead."

I jumped forward and snarled, ready to attack. But the wolf was already running into the shadows and out of sight. I knew trouble was close, I could feel it deep in me and it made me feel restless, until Shane came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"We won't, I promise. Now c'mon, didn't you say you were in need of tiring out."

"Oh yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna be my last chapter for a week cos its time for my holiday in... 5 hours.**

Claire's POV

The whole night with Shane had been real fun- if you get my meaning. But soon enough the next morning came around the corner and I knew this was going to be the beginning of a whole new trouble. I was laid awake in Shane's arms in the early hours when I felt that very familiar yet still strange feeling radiating from the foundations of the house. Someone was here. I bolted upright as the sensation hit me and looked around to get my bearings. I woke Shane in the process. He sat up and looked around with a sleepy and most definitely hot look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"Someone's in the house."

That got his attention and typical Shane, he leaned in front of me in a protective stance. "What like a werewolf?"

Because I had woken up more I was finally able to pay attention to that feeling and realised it wasn't really a warning of danger, just a warning of, well a visitor. I groaned and fell back into the pillow. "I have a feeling its Amelie."

"What would she want?"

"Myrnin's probably told her all about his new little experiment... AKA me. Suppose I better go talk to her." To be truthful I just wanted to pretend she wasn't there and go back to sleep but I knew Amelie wasn't one to accept being ignored.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Up to you, I don't mind."

"Well then, let's go talk to the ice queen."

After we both got dressed we headed up to the secret room together where we knew Amelie was most likely waiting. I don't know why but just Shane holding my hand calmed my nerves and lowered that restless feeling constantly in my gut. Just as we thought, when we hit the top step and turned to face the old couch at the back Amelie was there waiting with that cold emotionless stare. But then she saw me and tilted her head to the side and almost frowned. "How strange, you are just as Myrnin said. No longer human but neither werewolf nor vampire either. Even I have never seen this before."

"Well, can't say I have either."

"Indeed."

"So... is there something we can still help you with or did you just want to see my new er... self."

"Both actually. Though what you are is strange I don't have time for that. We need you now Claire, to help us fight. From what I have heard you are unbelievably strong. Strong enough to take down three wolves alone I hear."

"Yes, I managed that I guess but I didn't exactly do well either."

"Well these wolves have started war on us now, they began attacks on us just hours ago. Just two hours ago the police found mauled bodies of town residents, and some are believed to have been abducted. We need you to help us fight them." The look in her face told me she wasn't asking she was telling.

"Guess I don't have a choice do I."

"No you don't. Their bites on you are powerless and your healing speed as far as I've heard are remarkable."

Shane, who had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation interrupted. "So what about us, what about us humans who want to help? How do we fight them while protecting ourselves against them?"

I squeezed his hand and shuck my head at him, I didn't want him involved in this.

Amelie looked at him with her usual cold expression. "You don't. I don't want any humans involved in this. The last thing we need is the people of this town becoming infected and joining their ranks."

I sighed in relief but Shane wasn't done. "No. If Claire is involved then so am I, and I'm sure Eve will say the same thing. I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine, but I warn you now Mr Collins, if you do in fact get bitten then you will be killed immediately. That goes for any human."

"I will take those odds."

I stared at Shane and begged him. "Shane don't do this please."

He just looked at me and gave me the "I want to" look.

I had no choice but to give up until Amelie was gone so I turned back to her. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Simple, fight when the battles start. Hunt down and kill any werewolf you may run into. I will take my leave now, I have much to do."

A portal opened near the couch and Amelie rose to her feet before stepping gracefully through it. I didn't hesitate to leave, I just wanted to get back to my normal life so after pressing the button to open the door I left with Shane and headed down to the kitchen. Of course Eve and Michael were there with cups of coffee in there hand. Before I could say a word Michael looked at me. "Yeah I heard what Amelie had to say and I explained it to Eve. And guess what? She is being stubborn like Shane so they both want to fight and get themselves killed." Both Eve and Shane flipped him off.

I rolled my eyes before heading over to make some coffee. Michael started again. "Aren't you going to have some blood? You need like I do now you know."

"I feel jittery as it is without another power boost, maybe later."

"Ok, but you just make sure you get some when you need it."

"Ok, Ok."

When the coffee was ready and I had poured them all out I moved to the other side of the kitchen where I was going to sit down. I stopped when I was stood by the front door and decided to go out and see if the wolves had caused any damage to the actual town yet. As I started opening the door I heard Shane running towards me. "Claire, don't! The suns out you will burn."

Only it was too late by the time he reached me. The suns glare had already hit my face... but I didn't burn. Instead I felt like an almost tingling sensation on my skin, like I would burn if I stayed out there for a long time but it was more annoying than painful. Shane stared at me for a second before he hugged me in relief. "God you scared the hell out of me there. You're just full of surprises you know that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

As I sat drinking my coffee in the kitchen I kept thinking about what exactly we were going to do. "So what exactly is the plan here guys?"

Eve- still being stubborn- answered my question as she poured out more drinks. "Easy. If we see a wolf, we take it down."

"And that's seriously your battle strategy?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I think we are most definitely screwed. Michael, vampires have weaknesses so what's a werewolf's weakness. They have to have at least one."

"Erm, kind of similar to vampires actually. Silver is a weakness to them as well but it more poisons them than burns so it's most effective when it gets in their system. Unfortunately that's more or less it, except for the obvious like decapitation and stabbing the heart, but I think the heart thing kills instantly."

"Not much choice there then. I suppose we have to stick with crossbows."

Eve piped up as she sipped from her cup. "Oh and axes! Like in Little Red Riding Hood, chop their heads off."

"Sure, like you two are getting into close combat fighting anyway."

"Fine."

Just as Shane was about to argue my phone rang so I held up my finger to silence him as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Claire? It's Hannah, look out your window right now."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just look."

I got up and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtain aside I gasped. In the centre of town -where many of the main buildings were- smoke and flames were licking the sky. Shane, Michael and Eve were running over as I spoke to Hannah again. "How did this start so quick? It was fine just a few minutes ago?"

"They just appeared out of no where, the wolves. About fifty of them, some in wolf form so not just walked out into the street and terrorising the place. They're dragging people off the streets and setting buildings and cars on fire."

"Are you there now?"

"No, Amelie has ordered that human police patrols have to keep away. Amelie also issued an execution order for anyone who is bitten so people are petrified."

"Ok, well I suppose I will have to drag my ass down there and help. Don't really have a choice."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you, you're becoming a popular story among the vamps, I hear Oliver isn't too thrilled."

"What's new there? Look I got to go, bye."

"Bye and good luck."

"You too."

As soon as I hung up everyone was moving, just grabbing bags of weapons and looking for car keys. I was still absolutely terrified for Shane and Eve but I also knew nothing I could say would make them change their minds. From the sad look I kept seeing on Michael's face I knew he knew it too. Soon enough the four of us were diving into Michael's car. As he drove I noticed how he held on to Eve's hand all the way and I could almost feel how desperate he was to keep her safe. Because it was exactly how I was feeling about Shane.

The closer we got to the chaos in the centre of town the more scared I felt. The moment soon came where the car turned the final corner and we were engulfed by a scene from a horror movie. Shops and houses were either burning or trashed; wolves in human form were attacking anything with weapons like cars and building windows and vampires were battling the ones in wolf form. It looked seriously like a Hollywood style movie, only this was most definitely real.

But before any of us could even attempt to get out of the car a vampire was suddenly thrown into the car, sending it into a full role before landed back on its wheels. I had grabbed hold of Shane and held him in place as well has shielding him from the breaking glass. Michael had done the same with Eve. As the car stopped rolling I felt immediate pain in my shoulder and as I looked down I found a shard of glass imbedded right into the bone. Shane gasped and grabbed hold of me but I pulled the shard out before anything else could be said.

That was when my instincts kicked in and as my eyes flashed black I turned to Shane. "Stay near me, and don't you dare get bitten."

"I won't."

"Alright!"

Without much thought I jumped out and headed for the first danger I saw just as it was throwing a burning vampire through a window. The wolf didn't see me coming and I had it in a head lock in seconds. As it struggled I grabbed its muzzle and twisted until its neck finally snapped. Then as its body dropped I looked around as I heard a scream. Across the street a man had smashed through a window and was trying to drag a kid out into the street. My instincts had taken over completely and I just wanted to kill every single one of the wolves around me. I threw myself over the road and just as the man grabbed the young girl's neck I took hold of his wrist and snapped it like a twig. The man shrieked before trying to hit me with a baseball bat but I grabbed that arm too. After snapping that arm also I twisted round and kneed him so he fell to the floor. As he struggled to get up I slammed my foot into the back of his head and watched as his blood splattered the pavement. Then I realised I should have listened to Michael earlier that morning, I was really thirsty.

When I saw Shane heading towards me I held my hand up to make him keep his distance. There were barely any humans there but just having Shane near me was almost unbearable. I couldn't take my eyes off his throat, and I knew he had noticed. "Claire, I think you should have listened to Michael."

"I know, just keep your distance."

The need to drink was getting stronger and I knew I would end up hurting someone if I didn't do something. But then I get an idea. At that moment a wolf appeared, staring at Shane. "Shane, fire the crossbow at its head, quick!"

He took aim and pulled the trigger in a second and a bolt was soon flying towards the wolf's head. I didn't want it to hit there though, it was just part of the plan. As the wolf reared up to grab the bolt I flashed forward and grabbed it first before twisting downwards, slamming the silver end into the creature exposed chest. I missed the heart so it was still alive but not enough to hold me off. Without think too much about what I was doing I grabbed hold of its neck and sank my fangs into its throat, getting the liquid my body demanded. The blood was gross but it did the trick, I didn't feel like I was going to hurt Shane. As the wolf's body fell limp to the floor I felt ready to finish the fight properly, ready to win the first battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV

Shane came over to me as the fighting continued around us. "Do you feel Ok now?"

"Yeah but we need to finish this now." I replied as I scanned the fight around me. I quickly found the two people I was most worried about. Michael was wrestling a wolf, I watched him as he yanked it p onto its hind legs so Eve could stab a silver knife into its chest. I was relieved to see they were both still Ok. Suddenly I was brought back to the fighting by more screams behind me. When I turned around I saw a family being dragged down the street, including two kids no older than ten. Shane immediately started running over to help and I really didn't want to see him run off on his own. "Shane wait!"

"It's Ok I can deal with them, you stay here and help everyone else!"

I took a step forward as I protested. "But-" Then I was stopped short as a wolf flew straight at me and knocked me to the floor. It had the upper hand in the attack and it did manage to get a couple of bites out of my arm but it didn't take me long to break its neck and win once again. However, by the time I had managed to get to my feet Shane was no where in sight and it made me panic. It also made me lose my temper, I just wanted this whole thing to end and these mutts to just die. As my anger raged I began to storm through the street as the fighting continued around me. As I walked I would rip wolves off of vampires so the vamps would have a moment to fight back and win.

Then I stopped as I heard a familiar cry of panic and turned around to see Eve trying to reach a wolf that had Michael pinned to the floor and was inches away from ripping his throat out. I narrowed my eyes and marched over as Eve got dangerously close as she tried to help. I reached Michael before she did though and just before it bit him I grabbed its neck, flipped it over till it was pinned on its back and glared at it. "Nobody hurts my friends!" It growled in response as I but my foot on its stomach and pulled it forward until I heard the crack of its spine and a whine escape its mouth.

Michael stood up as Eve ran over and hugged him. "Thanks." He said to me as he put his arms around a silently crying Eve. He looked around me then and his eyes widened. "Where's Shane?"

I shuck my head. "He ran off to help someone, I tried to go after him but I was too busy getting mauled."

"I can see that, are you Ok?"

"Apart from being a little chewed up I'm fine. It's Shane I'm worried about."

"Me too but it looks like a lot of the wolves are pulling back and running, it should be over soon. Lets try and finish this so we can find him."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Eve stay close Ok?"

"Ok." She couldn't say much, she was too busy crying in panic and I felt so sorry for her seeing Michael like she had.

Together we began to fight our way through the remaining threats on the street. Obviously they hadn't expected the vampires to fight back with such force and they hadn't expected me either. After a quick inspection I only saw about five wolves left that weren't running away, including one that was ploughing towards Michael. He pushed Eve out of the way of danger before hitting it head on with enough force to knock it off balance. It then made a run at me and I raised my hand ready to defend myself. I didn't need to though as Eve suddenly grabbed her knife from her belt and sent it flying straight at the wolf's chest. It was a bull's-eye hit and it fell to the floor in a heap.

Both me and Michael looked at her in surprise. She smiled a little and said. "What? I can fight too you know."

Suddenly I became aware of the last four wolves staring at me. I just stared back, not quite sure what to do. Then one of them howled before running down the road away from pursuing vampires as the others followed. Then that was it, they had all gone, all there was now was a trail of destruction. Dead vampires, dead wolves, burning buildings and just basically one completely wrecked street. Some vampires still stood among the wreck, not quite sure what to do.

And then to my complete relief Shane came strolling out of a narrow alleyway, surprisingly without a single scratch on him. He smiled when he saw me and I began to walk over to him with a grin on my face. But then that smile was wiped straight off my face because from the alley he came from appeared a lone wolf and before I could do anything it jumped at Shane, grabbed his arm in its teeth and yanked him to the floor. My instincts immediately kicked in and my horror became sheer fury. In less than a second I bounded over to it, pulled my arm back and sent it flying to its chest at impossible speed. My hand ripped through its flesh, snapped through the bone and pulled its heart straight out its body. It was dead before it even hit the floor.

I dropped down on my knees next to Shane who was gripping his arm and gritting his teeth. Just like I had he was already beginning to change. "Oh my god Shane I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I was already crying my eyes out. He tried to take my hand as his eyes clamped shut and a tears began to escape them. "No." Was all he could say.

From the corner of my hand I could see the vampires that had survived come towards us and I heard one behind me say. "He's been bitten, he must be killed before he becomes one of them." I saw him come forward and try and grab Shane but I snarled and grabbed him by the neck the hissed at him.

"You dare try and touch him and I swear you will be dead in less than a second."

He looked almost terrified as he replied. "But it's Amelie's orders."

"I don't care, anyone wants to hurt him then you come through me first and I'm sure you all know by now that you won't win. Now all of you, for your own sake piss off!" I dropped the vampire and he took off running down the street, the others all soon followed.

When I turned back to Shane, Michael and Eve were knelt over him both crying. When I ran to his side Michael grabbed my arm. "Claire, he's changing and I don't know what to do." The look in his eyes told me he was begging for me to have the answer. Unfortunately I only had one idea and it wasn't one hundred percent reliable.

"Myrnin. We have to take him to Myrnin. I will carry him there, you carry Eve because we need to get there as fast as possible."

Michael nodded before standing up and pulling Eve into his arms who straight away began to cry into his chest. He set off running and was gone in seconds. I went to pick Shane up as he continued to convulse. When I had lifted him up in my arms he suddenly let out a cry of pain that break my heart. "Ssshhh it's Ok. We're going to get you help I promise." Shane slowly raised his hand and touched my cheek as I set of running for Shane's last hope.

**And there you have it, lets all hope Myrnin is in a good mood. Please tell me what you think, all reviews are really apreciated. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

I reached Myrnin's lair in just a few moments but every second was precious when it came to saving Shane. I knew too well that it was too late for him to be completely human, there was no going back to that. He had to become like me, it was his only hope.

Michael and Eve were already inside, I could hear Eve's heartbeat as I walked down the stairs from the shack. When I hit the bottom of the stairs and made my way into the lab I became aware of Michael shouting at Myrnin. When he saw me he turned towards me. "He won't help, he says there is nothing he can do."

I just turned to Myrnin and narrowed my eyes as Michael took Shane from my arms and laid him on a table. "Yes there is, you helped me so you can do it again."

"I destroyed the sample remember, because I didn't and still don't want anyone else like you." He said simply.

I looked towards Shane who was now thrashing and screaming as Michael held him down. "Myrnin please, just find another way to do it."

"I just told you Claire, I want you to be unique for that safety of this town."

"This is Shane we are talking about here! Please just help him, just do it for me just a big favour."

"I don't owe you anything Claire."

Just that little sentence made my blood boil and I felt my body transform. Then before Myrnin could try and defend himself I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "You owe me nothing?" I spat. "Just think about everything I have done for this town, and then you will see exactly how much you owe me. And believe me, if you don't help Shane I will destroy everything I have ever helped you with. You know I can do it, so if I were you I would rethink what you just said."

"You can't threaten to do that!"

"I just did. So are you going to help him or not?"

Myrnin looked deep in thought before he finally sighed. "You're right, I do owe you this and more. And besides, him being like you is more of a benefit to this town than a threat. But I honestly don't know what to do."

"You said that to me when I was in this situation, but you still managed in the end." I pointed out as I lowered him to the floor.

Myrnin started to hurriedly run everything through his mind. "Ok the sample contained... over twenty substances in and I don't have most of them anymore. Those ingredients had caused the effects so I don't see how we could do this without out them."

"What exactly were these things you put in the sample?"

"Everything that made up a vampire and a werewolf. Their DNA and their weaknesses for example. We basically need the basis of a vampire and werewolf mixed together... but I don't have them all anymore!" He yelled in frustration.

At the same time I was staring at him like he was dumb. "Erm Myrnin?"

"What?"

"You say you need vampire and werewolf mixed together. Isn't that basically what I am."

Myrnin turned to me and tilted his head to one side before smacking it. "Of course, how could I be so stupid? Oh Claire, I think with you I can make this work."

My eyes lit up with hope. "What do we need to do?"

"Ok Ok. First we need to drain his blood like I did to you. And then I need to give him a basic sample of vampire blood as well as yours." But we need to be quick you Michael, I need you to do the draining."

Michael's head shot up and I saw fear in his eyes. "Me?"

"No the other teenage blondie in the room. Of course you! You must Michael I can't do it I must do this." Myrnin shouted as he started cutting his wrist and pouring his own blood into a test tube."

Michael looked at me with wide eyes, as if looking for guidance and permission. I nodded my head and tried to be encouraging. "You can do it Michael, it's Ok."

Knowing time was running out he nodded back before taking Shane's still fitting arm in his hand and lowering his head towards the veins of his wrist. I watched as he clamped his eyes shut, lowered his fangs and bit into Shane's skin. I watched as he sucked the blood as quickly but as gently as possible while Myrnin worked away on whatever he was mixing together. After a few seconds Michael pulled away gasping while wiping the blood from his face. Shane had fallen still now. I turned to Myrnin just as he grabbed his sample and came towards us. "Now what do we do? Hurry!"

"Ok calm yourself, now I must give him this sample of my blood and Amelie's." He said as he poured the blood down Shane's throat who immediately started to convulse again. "Now to complete the transformation Claire you must feed him your own blood."

Normally being told something like that would horrify me but because it concerned Shane's life I didn't even take a minute to think about it. Straight away I lowered my sharp teeth and dug them into my wrist to draw as much blood as possible. Then I pressed my wrist to his mouth and waited as my blood flowed, hoping it was the key to save him. Michael pulled my arm away after while, noticing I was losing too much and going to hurt myself. Then me, Eve and Michael huddled together and waited.

More and more time passed as we waited for him to wake up and every second rose more panic in me. But finally Shane let out a long gasp and sat up straight. He turned his head and his eyes met mine and just like me he had changed. Just like me he had the black eyes and claws and the pronounced jaw and ribs. He wasn't a werewolf and he wasn't a vampire either. He was a hybrid, just like me.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

As relieved tears streamed down my cheeks I ran forward and threw myself into Shane's arms. He caught me easily and held me tight to his chest. I cried endlessly into his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He whispered in my ear.

After a moment I pulled back to get a better look at him... and god did he look hot. The changes to him like mine weren't a long list but it looked really cool. Shane looked nervous as he watched me gazing at him. "Is it bad?"

"No way. I understand what you meant by hot now."

"Oh good, but how do I get back to my old self."

"Just... concentrate I guess."

He closed his eyes and went deep into thought as I moved back closer to him again and pressed my lips to his. As my hands roamed and clung to his chest I felt the changes happening under them. When I opened my eyes and looked at his face he was himself again. Shane gave me that heart stopping smile before taking my hand and standing beside me. That's when someone coughed behind us.

"Not that I'm not glad you're Ok Collins I think I am officially scarred for life now." Eve said while trying not to smirk.

"So is that your way of saying 'oh Shane I'm so glad you're Ok, I love you so much.'"

"In your dreams Collins, just keep the tongue to a minimum next time... or get a room first."

"I will think about it."

We all laughed for a second before Myrnin suddenly piped up. "Two people stronger than me, that is just not fair!"

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well Myrnin, we will let you get on with pouting. I don't know about anyone else but I really want to go home now."

Shane wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah I would. Like Eve said, it's time we got a room." He winked at me as Eve gagged.

As Myrnin went on muttering to himself we all walked to where the portal was and everyone hopped through as I visualised the Glass House. Once we were there Michael and Eve hugged Shane to show how glad they were he was Ok before walking upstairs for their own alone time. I didn't even get a chance to do anything, Shane just pulled me onto the couch with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight. "I'm never letting go off you again."

"I'm not complaining."

He laughed as he kissed my neck before he let out a long sigh. "Claire, I just want to say I am so sorry for not listening to you. I should never have run off like that."

"No but it is though. None of this would have happened if I just stayed with you. You wouldn't have had to go through all that for me, back there I know what you saw, I could see what you were seeing just by looking in your eyes and I know how scared you were."

"Shane please don't blame yourself, you did it to help that family."

"But I couldn't even save them." Shane whispered with his head down. "They were already dead by the time I reached them."

I put a finger under his chin and lifted it until his eyes were staring into mine. "It's still not your fault Shane, none of this is. Please just understand that for me."

He thought about it for a second before smiling and nodded. Satisfied that he was Ok now I rested my head on his chest and said. "So how are you liking being weird like me."

"It's not actually that bad, I feel stronger I know that. I actually feel a little worried I could hurt you."

"Oh please, I'm just as strong as you are."

With a smirk he said. "Oh yeah, prove it."

So to proof myself right with a grin I flashed around and in less than half a second I was straddling his hips and pinning him to the couch. Leaning in close I said. "1:0"

Then to my complete surprise he just as quickly grabbed me and flipped us over so he was the one on top and pinning me. "Sorry I didn't quite here that."

I just giggled at him as he rolled over next to me so I could cuddle up to him. Already things didn't seem so bad.

**Yeah I know it's short. But there hasn't been a new MV book release in ages and nobodies updated in ages either. So my MV fix has sunk a little along with my obsession and motivation. So get updating and my addiction will no doubt kick in again Chloe x**


End file.
